godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/God Eater Final Punishment Chapter 14
God Eater Final Punishment Chapter #14:the one who knows lies After the past events showing Smith's death, the protagonists went to th East to try finding where is Dean, who seems to be an Aragami. Amy: Huh? Nikolas: what is the problem? Amy: This path... There is blood on it, black blood... Amy: Do we follow him? Beoblade: It might be a lead so yes. As the protagonists went by the blood track, they saw the forest changing in a very odd way, looking similar to a destroyed Helix Tree, as they thought they was close to Dean, they found two paths, one in right and other in left. Beoblade: (As I expected... He wants to we broke the team to find him, making it shorter) Beoblade:What should we do? "I dont know, probably one of it is a trap and the other one is the real track" - Nikolas says with an somewhat calm face, as he faced that before. Amy and Beoblade went to the right as kaitlin and Nikolas went to the left, Beoblade choosed the left as he known he would be there, almost having sure he was holding his arm, he was feeling a lot of pain and heven him dont know why. Beoblade felt that he got the right lead to go, as he arms keeps attacking Beoblade in a nevertheless pain each step he takes, his Aragami Mutation was somewhat trying to attack Dean, running towards him and crack his head, the only thing between Beoblade and the Aragami Mutation is the little sanity left for him. Amy was worried and for some time she knowed Dean was there. The lead ended and they saw omewhat a completely beautyful guarden, it was like heaven but when Dean saw those two, it became burned and it was like the hell Beoblade: Dean? Dean: RRRAAAWWRRR!!! Why are you here?!?! Deans in a very mutated form, he almost wasnt human, just a little of his face is human as the powers of him sems to be likely as a Altered Rage Burst and in an Deusphage Susano'o form, with 2 God Arc claws on him. Dean even in rage seems to be wandering, as there are more than two persons in the room and he is listening to him Amy: Dean... We can save you! ???: No she cant Dean... She wants to kill you! Dean: Stop!!!! You arent reall!!!!! ???: I am completely real Dean, as those two wants to kill you Beoblade: Dean, comew with us! We can try to save you/Dean, how are you so pathetic? I just left for some minutes and you already get mutated? You are just an rat, dont know why I wasted my time saving you scum! Dean: AAAAAARRRRGGHHH!!!! SSSTTOOPP!!! Dean seems to dont understand what the persons are talking, as everything seems darker and he cant seem to eally understand Beoblade's voice. His ears are being tricked as he dont hears the true and only a dark version of it. Amy: Come on! Why are you throwing yourself? We can save you!/ Die alone rat, or better, I will be pleased in killing you! Dean: AAAAAMY! I will kill you! Dean went running towards Amy with an delusional speed, Beoblade needed to trasform himself a little more on an Aragami, Beoblade is somewhat hesitating since he dont wanna to kill Dean and he might lost control if he becomes a Aragami for too long. Dean started to lose his feelings and start to attack Beoblade with everything, Beoblade's God Arc wasnt capable of attacking him and then Beoblader became an complete Aragami Mutation to fight him. {Serena}: Dont do that, you will lose sanity! Beoblade: it's not like I havent lost it... Beoblade had drop Serena and he went with a lot more power then he had in the OgreHannibals mission, Serena then realized that he was just holding himself up in that time, a thing he wasnt doing that moment. Serena transformed itself in human and tried to stop Beoblade but as she tried, she noticed how dark he was, she got down and was watching him. Dean was attacking fearless him, with an series of 2 God Arcs attacks then a punch, he was so fast that Beoblade couldnt damage him much but then Beoblade understanded that he cant let Dean alive, he needed to broke his promisse to Smith, he grown his Aragami Mutation even more as usual and managed to stop Dean's streak attack. He imobilized Dean and was ready to kill himn with his own fist but... Amy: Dont kill him!!! You promissed to Smith! Beoblade: Amy... Beoblade: Sometimes... "We need to break up our promisses" - Beoblade said briefly returning to normal state again, he was prepared to destroy him but as he gathered speed,he attacked Amy as his final action. Beoblade: AMYY!!!!!!!!!! Dean: AAAAAAARRGGHHHH! Dean has trying to control himself after what he did, when Beoblade was serious to kill him he noticed his weak point and used Amy to hurt it, Dean thought he would enter in collapse in her death but when Amy was attacked, Dean regained consciousness for some seconds. Dean:Amy..? Beoblade: WHY YOU KILLED HER?! Dean: I... Did? Dean: Ugh... Dean: AAAAAARRGGHHHH!!! ???: Stop Dean, he is trying to blame you, he killed her, Now finish him. Dean went towards Beoblade, Nikolas and Kaitlin arrived at the scene as they noticed that their path was wrong ,they saw Amy and tried to help her but at the same time Nikolas noticed that she is actually dead, Beoblade entered in pure rage and stabbed Dean's heart with his pure fist... Beoblade: AMY!! Beoblade went running to Amy, as he think she would be alive, Nikolas then tried to calm him down and Kaitlin said to him that Amy is dead, Beoblade brought her body, she was collapsed in the ground but he just got her and created a grave and then Kaitlin got to see the clock and they need to go to Russia Branch in 23 hours. Kaitlin: Tommy... Beoblade: Yeah? Kaitlin: Are you... crying? Beoblade: No, just leave me alone. Nikolas realized that there was tears in Beoblade's face but he didnt went to talk to him as he realized that he dont wanna to talk about that his true friend killed his daughter.. Category:Blog posts